Small and Demanding
by kialasphynxea
Summary: Small & Demanding One-shots, ficlets and drabbles. All of the small plot bunnies I can't scare away, and have to write. Many of them are Merlin/Morgana, but others are included E.G. A/G, M/G, A/Mo, U/I, A/S. Cautious rating.
1. The Seer and Her Warlock

**AN- You know the really annoying thing about my writers block? It always occurs because I want to write something else. Usually, like this time, I give in. I can't help it. It's like there's this strange force propelling me towards the great unknown of evil writers block plot bunnies. So this is going to be my little place for Merlin one-shots… Don't know why =S**

**That being said I am also ill, and wishing that I was in bed… I wouldn't be able to sleep though, so there's no point =(**

**Merlin/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur, Gwen/Lancelot**

I hate this, did you know? I hate this pointless little charade we keep in front of everybody else, because otherwise we would be frowned upon.

Arthur and Gwen, however, are a completely different matter. No matter how high he is in society and how low she is, they are fine. Why? Everybody loves them, opposites attract they say, as the 'perfect' couple stroll through the courtyard.

I am sworn to secrecy over the small glitch in their romance, as are you. For when we stumbled in on Gwen and Lancelot, we were horrified, she swore though. To you and to I that it would never happen again, yet we know it has. We have watched guilt ridden as Arthur attempted to find his fiancé on their 2 year anniversary, giving each other the look that quite clearly stated that we knew where she was.

We know why she and Lancelot disappear to find 'lost' objects around the castle. We know.

We know all about how their little romance is riddled with lies and deceit, yet ours would be perfect bliss if only we could come out in to the open instead of hiding under beds when Arthur comes in demanding to know here this or that is.

I feel like I'm going to break down some days.

When you give me one of your grins, or a wink, I feel like grabbing you then. Yet I can't, because our current society, no matter how much better then before, would not allow it.

The ward and her servant.

The seer and her warlock.

**AN- Okay, that took all of 5 minutes to write, and I really should go to bed now, before I end up doing an all nighter like last night.**

**I fell asleep in 3 of my classes, I better not make a habit of it or one of the 'teachers' might notice.**

**Pfft.**


	2. Fearing, Causing and Embracing

**AN- Okay, you would not believe how terribly bored I am… And sunburnt, it hurts (Feel sorry for me!). So… yeah.**

Death.

That small word, so large in our lives. Fearing it, causing it, embracing it. I have seen and experienced each.

When I was younger, a boy of thirteen, my father sent me out to battle for the first time. Some raiders had attacked one of our outer villages; Smahalho.

I was petrified, all of these older men who were stronger, fiercer and larger were charging at me, a small boy who had no experience in the field.

The knights protected me, though not all could stop the raiders. When Sir Jagmire had fallen, one of the raiders had fought his way through and advanced on me, that was when I knew what was going to happen.

He lifted his sword and swung at me, a hit which would have killed me. Luckily for myself, I had fainted and the sword did not hit dead on. A large wound was made, and my passing out was blamed on loss of blood.

Three years later, the day after my sixteenth birthday, my father sent me out again. This time I was 'ready' he said, I had defeated countless knights, and therefore was ready to face the glory of battle.

I was not.

I myself believed I was, foolish yet skilled I made my way in to the battle field.

It was going well, I had sliced down many of the on coming enemies of Camelot with ease and in the end the remaining fighters huddled and begged for mercy. It was then that I was faced with what I had done.

I had killed. I had caused another life, though not pure, to be ended. I was a murderer, nothing more and nothing less.

It was four years later that I encountered the last one.

I had bitten by the beast that we were meant to be slaying. The beast that Gauis had attempted to warn us about, yet we had not listened because the forbidden word was included with it.

I fought for what seemed like an eternity. I fought the fire that pressed down on to me, I fought it with all that I had, it was not enough.

The fire burned me, and I let it. It was numbing, and I drifted far from the pain of what was life and in to an oblivion.

Yet I was saved, saved by a 'tonic' of which tasted like water.

I was saved, for what I was sure was not the first time, by Merlin.

Even if my father did say that it was Gauis.

**AN- Yeah, okay, I'm done! Whoot! =D Oh yeah, Smahalo? Just a random name that I made up in the heat of the moment =S**


	3. Baby Merlin :

**AN- I hate sunburn, I can't move my arms higher than my chest, because all of the Aloe Vera stuff that's been slathered on to it has gone rock hard. =(. Oh well, it makes people feel sorry for me *Angelic yet pained smile*.**

**Merlin's turned in to a baby (This may actually be several different chapter, in different people point of view… I'm not sure…)**

My father looked dumbstruck. "Gauis, you must be joking, why would a sorcerer turn my sons man-servant in to a _baby_?"

My face must have mirrored his, as I stared at the child in Gauis' arms that looked unmistakably like a much younger Merlin.

The baby had the same piercing blue eyes, and a small tuft of black hair and was giving everyone toothless grin that were pure _Merlin_, the fact, however, remained that he had no enemies of which anyone was aware of, and certainly no sorcerers that wished him harm.

"If I may, sire?" Morgana's hand-maiden piped up, and my father waved her on, "Well, Merlin always seems to… be in the thick of things, if you were. He once suggested that he had your life in his hands at one point, and then ran off. That was the same day that you and Lady Morgana were attacked by Tauren, you mentioned that you found some other bodies surrounding you? Maybe Merlin _does _have some enemies, he just never told anyone."

The room stared at Guinevere in shock, when Morgana also added her in put, "Yes, it does seem possible…" She was staring at Merlin as if heart broken. "Is there any way we could turn him back without using magic?"

I looked at Merlin and his eyes flashed an odd colour of gold for a second, before my spoon started lifting slightly. Grabbing it, I shot Gaius a look and turned to my father, "If Morgana and I could possibly be excused for today? We could help Gaius look for the reversal of this… Ailment."

Given the nod, we all moved to Gaius' chambers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door shut behind us, "He's a sorcerer," Morgana blurted out, "I mean… Merlin and I…"

Gaius shushed her, "Go lie down, Merlins bed is free for the moment." 

She rushed up the stairs to Merlins room, and a muffled sob was heard as the door slammed. Guinevere looked as puzzled as I felt. "Gaius? Why is Lady Morgana so upset?"

Gaius' eyes widened as he shifted Merlin from one arm to the other, "She did not tell you?" he turned to face me, "Nor you?" 

At our negative answers he elaborated for us, "Merlin and Morgana have been… Seeing each other for a while now, they have become quite… _Close_."

I gave a short bark of laughter, "Merlin? Morgana? You must be mistaken, surely not…" I gave Guinevere a quick glance, "You can't believe this- this… nonsense! Merlin and Morgana!"

Guinevere bit her bottom lip, "I'm not sure… Lady Morgana _does _seem to find herself in the same room as Merlin quite often now… And Merlin never seems to have a very believable answer to what he does in his spare time anymore…" She trailed off and I found myself doubting their innocence more and more.

Gaius smiled, "Oh believe me, Merlin and Morgana are very much together. As much as that seems… strange to you."

I rose an eyebrow as Merlin squirmed slightly, "Please tell me that he can't understand every word we are saying, Gaius."

"No, if he could he would be screaming the castle down by now."

Merlins eyes glowed gold once more, and a small beaker of water that Gaius had made up before he had come to my father floated over, "That isn't how you do magic, what happened to the incantations and the such?"

Gaius pursed his lips a little, "Merlin is not a normal sorcerer. He…" his eyes darted around the room anxiously, " He is an exceptionally _strong _sorcerer… In fact, Druids, Sorcerers and Dragons have had legends about him since the beginning of time. He is known to them as 'Emrys', the one who will bring magic back in to this world."

I stared dumbly at him, "You mean he _is _trying to kill my father?"

Gaius blinked, "Of course not! He has stopped _several _attempts at Uther's life, and yours. He is to protect you, and you are to allow magic to return. He just happens to be the most powerful sorcerer since… Well, he _is _the most powerful sorcerer."

I reeled back as a bright white light engulfed the room and a large _thump _sounded.

Blinking I stood from my fallen chair, "Merlin?"

"Arthur? Gwen? What are _you _doing here?"

Morgana leaped down the stairs, and whacked Merlin round the head, "I keep _telling _you not to practice spells after 10 o'clock, you know you're too tired by then to concentrate properly!"

Merlin raised his head sheepishly, "This one had a time limit though!"

Gaius sighed and gestured to the door, "Shall we, Arthur? Gwen?"

We hastily made our way out the door, as Morgana got fully in to her tirade at Merlin. "Well," I started, "We better go and tell my father that the enchantment had a time limit."

**AN- Okay, I got a bit bored of it, and decided to cut it short. Guilty as charged.**

**=S**


	4. Is Merlin Really That Good?

**AN- Okay, this is going to be my little experiment… Don't ask why… I've just decided that I've had **_**enough **_**of Arthur being the, ahem, 'Player' and now it's finally Merlins time to shine *Lol's until she falls to the ground for no particular reason*. Seriously, poor little Merlin deserves some action, does he not? Or is it maybe that warlocks have to take a vow of celibacy? Cause that would seriously suck for our little Merly.**

Arthur slammed his fist on to the table and Merlin visibly jumped, spilling the jug of ale on to the floor. Sighing, Merlin cleaned it up with the mop he had learned, quite early on, to keep with him at all times when around the prince.

"She refused me again!", Merlin recognised the signs of danger and refilled Arthur's goblet with some wine from the wine rack. "Who?"

Arthur glared at him for interrupting, "Morgana! She said that she had more 'experienced' men to entertain than me! She called me a little boy!"

Merlin gulped rather audibly, causing Arthur to look at him sharply, "Would you happen to know about this Merlin?"

Making his excuses, Merlin made his way out of the chambers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur stopped at Morgana's door, and at the muffled, yet loud, sounds coming from with in.

Closing his eyes with distaste as Morgana gave off a remarkably loud expletive, he turned and stalked back to his rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Merlin barged in to Arthur's chambers, he was not surprised to see Gwen in his masters bed. He had anticipated it, though he was slightly amused to see that Gwen did not look completely satisfied with how the night had gone.

At least, that was what he could gather from the short glance he had stolen before they had been alerted of his presence by the noise he was making.

He smiled brightly at the two, "Good morning, sire, Gwen." His cheerfulness was not what Arthur has been expecting or counting on, and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Would you like me to bring you both some breakfast? Or will you be going down to one of the inns?"

Arthur cursed under his breathe, Merlin knew him too well. "We shall be going down to the Kings Inn, you shall accompany us."

Nodding his head respectively, though shaking with suppressed laughter, Merlin made his way out of the room to wait for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the three made their way in to town, Arthur had to stop himself from screaming, everyone who talked to Merlin seemed to making an innuendo of some sort.

"Good morning, Merlin."

Arthur glared daggers at the woman who was blushing profusely at Merlin, who simply returned the pleasantry and continued on his way. Unable to contain his anger any longer the prince told Merlin to take the day off.

Merlin smiled, "Okay, Morgana wanted to see me anyway."

**AN- Sorry, it's just been lying around in my head for a while being a lazy git, so I decided to shift it for room for my next little one shot which is, unfortunately, once again (Because Merlin put me under a spell, and I'm in love with them) Merlin/Morgana. Oh well, I'm happy, I put Arthur/Gwen in this one, and I **_**hate **_**that pairing at the moment *Sigh***


	5. Fight To The Verbal Death

**AN- Okay, in this one, it's like SOOO not IC, well, I don't think it is, but it might be. I also have no idea if Le Fay is Morgana's fathers actual last name or not, so I'm going to say that it's her mothers maiden name, for the sake of about one paragraph (The one paragraph that actually made me write this) , because I just loved the idea of an older Merlin facing off with an Older Morgana and them verbal sparring while attempting to kill each other. Don't know why… *Sheepish grin*.**

Merlin watched unsurprised as Morgana cackled in a way that screamed 'Evil', and made her way over to him. "So, Emrys, we find ourselves facing each other again!"

Merlin rose an eyebrow, "Why is it that ever since you found out about my 'second' name, you find yourself unable to call me Merlin?"

Morgana glared at him, "You are no match for the powers of," She took a large gulp of air, "_Morgana Le Fay!_" Her name echoed off of the mountains they were surrounded by, and the fighting stopped for a good ten seconds.

Merlin looked unimpressed, " What is it with the evil sorcerers and taking their mothers maiden name? Really? Is there some significance there?"

Morgana gave a hiss of annoyance, " I have triumphed over Camelot, with my-" Merlin cut her off, "Technically you haven't triumphed over Camelot. That's what this big battle's about, you see?"

Arthur who happened to be passing, while fighting one of Morgana's many mindless idiots, guffawed loudly and finished the black robed figure off with a blow to the head. "We have but already won! It is just a matter of time before I," she paused for dramatic affect and sent a small lightning bolt his way, " _KILL YOU!"_

Merlin batted the bolt away with his hand, "That probably would have worked better if you had actually killed me."

She smiled in a not very affectionate manner, "You are already dead! I poisoned your wine last night! There is no antidote!"

Rolling his eyes Merlin sent a barrage of lightning bolts at Morgana, "Yes, I know. That would be why I came here early."

Morgana fell to the floor, "Damn you, Merlin!"

Merlin just leaned on his staff, "You really aren't very good with the whole 'evil speeches' thing are you?"

**AN- In case it's not very clear (Which no doubt it isn't), Morgana poisoned Merlin, who in turn told Arthur to lead them in to battle early, so that he could ill Morgana before he died. I just love it =D**


	6. Never Meant To Be a Servant

**AN- Ah!!! Attack of the rabid plot bunnies… again! I still have to type up a few of my others which I have written in various notebooks hidden around the house =) Guess what pairing this one is, go on guess. Dare 'ya.**

***Sigh* Congrats, you got it right. Merlin/Morgana, though only slightly. *Feels hopelessly sorry for herself as hands shoot out and grab her from the Merlin/Morgana pool of love.***

The court watched with hard, hungry eyes as the king chewed out the court magician. "You could have been killed! I gave you direct orders, and you disobeyed me, I can not have one rule for one and another for you, Merlin."

The warlock in question was watching the young king with a stony expression on his face, "I have no choice, Merlin. You force my hand, I will have to relieve you of your posi-"

The wielder of magic cut him off, "Do not worry so, your highness," The title was a mockery, all those that heard him say it knew it, "You will not need to relieve me of my position, for it is already vacant."

He turned at walked to the door, pausing just before he stepped outside, "I was never meant to be you servant, old _friend," _He spat the word as an insult to his tongue, "I hope your next one has more luck with you then I ever had."

The hall was silent for 5 minutes before a inconsolable Morgana was let in to the room, her hair wild and her eyes furious, "_How could you? _He was your FRIEND!" The seer looked him in the eyes, and something in hers chilled him to the bone, "I hate you Arthur Pendragon."

Something about her words made Arthur believe every word she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_12 years later._

"I'm surprised these old walls ever kept Morgana out."

The court swung from their battle plans to a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. " Who are you? What is your business here?"

The younger man cursed, and his appearance changed in to that of an older man, "Aye, I'm sorry about that. I forget about old Mryddin sometimes. Must admit, the younger body is useful at times."

Arthur's sword fell with a ringing sound to the cold stone tiles, "_Merlin?"_

The man gave a small chuckle and stepped out from the shadows, his features becoming more obvious and recognisable by the second. "That would be I, Merlinus Caledonensis is the name, don't spread it round though, too much of a mouthful."

"You sound different,-"

"Aye, yes. Spending the last 6 years up north tends to do that to ye. You would nae believe the culture shock I'm goin' through right now."

Gwen stepped out from behind the pillar she usually hid herself behind in such meetings such as battle plans. "You sound older, Merlin." Her soft voice carried over to the warlock who nodded.

"Twelve years can do that to a man, I'm afraid. Still," he rubbed his hands together and began to walk out of the hall. "Got an old acquaintance who I would like to talk to, I bid ye good night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The great dragon looked just as he had the last time Merlin had seen him, "Ah, Merlin you come to seek guidance?"

The warlock shot the dragon a look that caused the large lizard to take a step back, "Naïve I may have once been, Fareyohloj, but twelve years of nothing but knowledge can change a man beyond belief."

'Fareyohloj' sighed, "You have completed your destiny then?"

Merlin shook his head and shot the Dragon a glare, " When Camelot has long gone and the threats on Albion vanished, then I shall continue to live, sharing my knowledge between students young and old, The Order of The Bear, they shall be known as and they shall live until the end of time, and you. _You _are prophesised to fall with Camelot herself."

Fareyohloj drew himself up, "How did you access such knowledge? Only the-" It stopped and drew in a large breathe.

Merlin nodded, " Many names I do have, yet only one was immediately discarded."

The great Dragon dropped his head, "My lord."

**AN- No idea. Do not ask. The bunnies come, the bunnies give me their plots, then they leave, letting me decipher who in gods name I am supposed to make it work.**


	7. Giving As Good As He Gets

**AN- Hello! It is I! Update!Girl. I found one of my notebooks, and there's one little one I thought I would put up!**

**Original An (It's extremely long); Hey, this might be longer than usual, because I love these types of stores/one-shots. 'Merlin-Runs-Away' fics are my favourite (Especially when they are Merlin/Morgana ^^). Most of them are slash though (Which I don't have a problem with =)) and I can't write slash due to having nothing to base it on. EG; I can write non-slash pairings because, being straight myself, I have experienced it.**

**If I don't understand it, I can't write it (To be honest my views on sexual orientation are pretty much; two people have feelings for each other? Go for it. In other words, just because it's not **_**my **_**cup of tea, doesn't mean I'm going to start shooting my mouth off if it's yours.), I understand tomatoes generally, so I was able to start a ten minute conversation on the bare facts I knew on them.**

**You know what? If someone wants to have a conversation about my views on sexual orientation send me a message, cause otherwise I'll **_**really **_**get going and then you'll get bored (If you haven't already) of my ramblings.**

**On with the one-shot!**

**End of Original AN.**

**As you can see, I was tired, and feeling slightly opinionated. **

King Arthur stared down at the towns people as they celebrated the harvest, the ale flowed freely, the dancing merrily and the laughter loudly.

"Ten years," he whispered to his queen, who tightened her grip on his hand, "Ten years." He repeats.

He stood and the courtyard hushed, "Ten years ago, my father fell to his own stupidity, this war started, and I lost the greatest friend I could ever have hoped to have had, through a hypocritical enchantment of which banished him from the lands of Albion for twenty years. This is-"

He was cut off by a voice next to the drawbridge, just behind him, "Didn't know you loved me so much."

As Arthur spun he recognised the voice, the speaker had a hint of a Scottish accent, but otherwise it was a voice that Arthur had not heard in a decade, "Merlin?"

"Aye, it is," he paused, "If that dragon calls my name one more time, though…" He trailed off and tapped a large staff to the stone cobbles heavily, straightened up and smiled again, " So, where were we?"

The king just stared for a second, "The enchantment has lifted?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Ach, no. I decided to halve it… I could have come before, but I shouldn't." Seeing Arthurs dumbstruck look he continued, "Ah, I mixed my tenses again? To much time around Morgana does that to you, I'm afraid. You begin talking about the future that could have been, but should nae of been for fear of what that would o to the past… I would nae worry yourselves with it, it's all very confusin'"

"Morgana? Merlin, she's a traitor to Albion!"

"Aye," Merlin scrunched his nose, "She has strong ideals and wants me dead, but really, you get bored of wandering sometimes."

Arthur blinked, "Is that what you've been doing? Wandering?"

The warlock rose an eyebrow, "O' course not! I've been doing very important, _very _boring work… I've been teaching some druids."

Arthur frowned his eyes becoming clouded in anger, " Have you heard of Mordred? He aids Morgana now, calls her mother."

Merlin smiled lightly, "Yes, yes. Delightful boy, not to bright and likes using me for fire practice, but other than that we get along fine." The '_When we aren't trying to kill each other' _was added silently.

Arthur looked thoroughly confused, "Are you daft? They want you _dead_."

"Oh, did I miss out the part where I said I give as good as I get?" He pursed his lips, "Or give as good as I would get if they actually _got _me."

**AN- Phew, I'm done! *Dances* And! I just finished another chapter for Hogwarts Sucks! I is feeling special!… Now I have to finish that essay… =(. Not so exciting.**


	8. NotSoLowlyServant

**AN- I'm still all spazzy about **_**Merlin **_**being showed on channel ten in Australia some time this year, that these just keep spewing out. It's insane.**

**Many different P.O.V, well if I go to plan that is =)**

**Arthur-**

I watched as several gossiping women hushed and curtseyed as I walked in to the room.

Small, insignificant servants. That's what I had always been taught. No power, no wealth, no social standing, and certainly no relationships with those better than them.

Exactly what Merlin isn't.

He has an air of power that shows it's head in times when it's needed, his room has gold coins thrown carelessly around the place, several town goers have, for no particular reason, bowed or curtseyed at him and Morgana and he has completely normal conversations without any awkward bows or 'My lady's'.

He walks with confidence when I'm not near, I've seen it, and I see others feel it and move out of his way.

The towns people know him, and instinctively move out of his way, they have heard of the fights he and others have gotten in to where he wins.

I have seen it with my own eyes, when he and I are out on business who the people look to first, and it isn't me.

It's my not-so lowly servant.

**Guineviere-**

I give a small smile in return to Emma's gushing on about how Merlin remembered her name.

He's like that.

I don't think he knows how many women he's enchanted with those gorgeous blue eyes of his, his quirky grin and many different moods.

"I mean, isn't he brave? Speaking so freely to Lady Morgana? Of course this means the rest of us don't have a chance, but…"

She continued on with her babbling, and I continued my sewing with a sigh. It was true.

Lady Morgana and Merlin had been having late night discussions, and the servants were in a flurry over it. Well, the female side and a few select males.

"Have you seen him without his shirt on? It doesn't look like it, under the shirt and all, yet…"

Emma was joined by several of the newer, younger girls.

I _had _seen him without his shirt on, and he _was- "_He's very well toned." I blurted out.

What do I sound like, it's almost as if I like him.

**The Great Dragon-**

I have done him wrong, I know.

Young Emrys, with his raging fiery soul, passion for life and hidden wisdom has such potential, his destiny so great, that at the end of it his name will go down in history, almost as surely as Arthur's will.

His power is so strong, unequalled by even those of my size and wisdom.

I have watched as he raged, I almost laughed for a moment, until I recognised who he was raging at. Me.

He blocked my fire, something able to destroy the very essence of life, without breaking a sweat, and continued on to kill Nimeuh.

A being so powerful that Emrys' own power was supposedly rivalled. She barely hurt him, with something, once again, something able to kill easily, and he killed her. Saving Gaius from his own heroism.

I have done him wrong, I know. Yet I can not draw regret.

Each hardness that he battles, makes him stronger.

And as he gets stronger, he becomes more and more of the man he will someday be.

**Morgana-**

I lean my head against the glass panes of the window and watched as Merlin helped one of the older women of Camelot put up her stall, even when he knew that Arthur would give him another lecture on job responsibilities.

The woman attempted to give him a silver coin for his troubles but he shook his head and laughed running up the steps to the castle. The woman putting beside an apple for him later.

He's the most amazing man I have ever had the good fortune of meeting, the spark of laughter always hiding his eyes, the cheeky grin ready to flash out a moments notice.

The servant girls all adore him, I've heard them gossiping about him, mourning their loss to me.

_Me!_

As if he would ever go for me, he knows of his superiority to me in all means apart from social standing. Even then, the peasants respect him more then they could ever respect me. The kings ward, always in trouble, never for anything worth while. Fighting with the king for arguments sake.

I've seen mothers calling their children in when he's been put in the stocks, forbidding them from throwing the fruit at him. H laughs and shrugs it off. "They've gotten bored of me now," he says, "The same face just becomes old when you've thrown fruit at it a certain number of times, I guess."

A knock at the door startles me from my musing, and his face pokes round, "I get off at 9." He tells me.

I nod and turn back to the window, practice is always fun with Merlin.

**AN- AHHH! I AM FINISHED! This tiny little **_**thing **_**took me two days to write! Stupid little…**


	9. Reflections Of A Broken Mirror

A hand awakes me from my slumber, a voice asking what to do with the prisoners. I blink.

The present stares me in the face, my past breathing down my neck, the future laying a trap. Down in the dungeons is where I command for the prisoners to be put, some of them young, some of them old, some of the poor and some of them rich.

Screams of pain echo around my darkened torture house, and with every blink my eyelids reflet Camelot's warmer walls, full of laughter and smiles, and his voice.

"You can't escape your destiny, but you can run from the one destined to end it. Run, Morgana, run so I can hunt you."

A cold tentacle wraps itself around my heart, and a shiver runs down my back as his last words to me echo around my head, as they do day after day.

"I will always love you."

Mordred reports of how he _let _them in to Camelot watching as they took the townspeople, doing nothing.

Destiny can be changed for no-one, she tells him. Merlin knows the alternatives.

Merlins half brother gives her a look of suspicion and she waves him off, dismissing him before he works out the hidden meaning behind her words.

_I don't want this._

A mirror smashes from behind her, and she knows the meaning. Merlin has found her, he will be here at dawn.

_I will keep the townspeople alive til then for you, Merlin. Not one shall die at my command._

She leans before the broken shards and examines them piece by piece, their ragged edges drawing lines in her palm, blemishing the pale skin with droplets of her own blood.

The reflection of the glass staring at her harshly, showing her what she has become.

Showing her, her own reflection.

The glass shows her the reflections of a broken mirror.

Her.

**AN- ZOMG! I managed to finish one! Admittedly tiny, but still, I'll take what I can get. 315 words… And yes, I know, I'm hopeless. It's Merlin/Morgana again. But! I am planning a Gwen/Merlin one! **_**Only **_**Gwen/Merlin. *Sigh*, it will pain me, yet I shall do it. Why? Well, I can't just stick with Merlin/Morgana forever, I have to have some variety in my writing.**


	10. Long Meals

**AN- Okay, the next one I do will be Merlin/Gwen, then I might possibly do this other Arthur/Gwen story that's nibbling away at the back of my mind. Might. Not sure yet, I need to think on it. It's already in the planning, despite my already having (Now) two stories I have yet to complete… I might just give up on one of them for the time being, not this one obviously. This one is just getting started, since I'm doing the AN for it. The Gwen/Arthur one will be called Misconceptions of Clarity, and will mainly just be Merlin thinking about Arthur and Gwen as a couple and the small little unwanted (In Arthur's case) guest that comes to stay the night… Lancelot in other words =)**

**Merlin/Morgana again, I'm sorry, it's a disease, I can't stop it.**

A raven-haired young man watched an obvious royal make her way in to the hall from where he stood behind his master. She made her excuses for being late and sat next to his master.

Her hair flowed down her back like midnight in liquid form, her stunning green eyes sharp as a hawks taking in her surroundings carefully, while she argued with his master. A petty argument for a petty man, as he was today. Tired and disorganised he had made his way through the day, giving Merlin more and more duties to do for the pleasure he was given from watching the young man struggle.

Merlin refilled his masters goblet with precision, feeling the kings eyes on his neck, waiting for him to slip up, as he always seemed to be these days.

The woman smiled up at him as he refilled hers to make up for her missing maid. "Thank you, Merlin."

Her voice flowed through the hall like music, which was disrupted by an odd sounding grunt from his master.

"Yes, say 'thank you' to the servant, can't be bothered to say thank you to me. I saved your maid servant!"

Morgana rolled her eyes at Merlin and turned haughtily back to Arthur, "Saved her? From what? The attacking loaves of bread?"

Merlin kept his face neutral through out the argument, and the entirety of the meal, leaving when he was dismissed he moved up in to parts of the castle of which he had no business being.

A hand shot out of the shadows, slim and slender fingers wrapped around his wrists drawing his in to an unused room, smiling the woman let her arms slide around his neck.

"That was a long meal, thank goodness it's over."

**AN- Oh god, what is it today? Curse of the **_**very **_**short one-shots? I just can't get in to my muse today *Sulks*. Maybe a little Merlin/Gwen will get me back in to form? Probably not. It'll just make me hate the pairing even more…**


	11. Golden Souls

**AN- I love Fridays… but I hate them. I have nothing to do! Well, not until later. So, I'm attempting to write up as many of my little plots as I can. There are quite a few…. So, I suppose I better get this Gwen/Merlin thing over and done with… *Long Suffering Sigh***

A dark haired individual sat in a field surrounded by the forest, a lonely patch of land that she had found a s a child, when she had run screaming in delight in the long grass, picking flowers and hiding behind tree's.

Now she came to think.

She sat underneath one of the tree's that was shedding it's leaves for winter, her back against it's old trunk her feet twisted around it's gnarled roots that were sticking out of the ground, dark brown and covered in dirt.

She absently played with the leaves that she was sitting in, a bed of them laying around her, scattered from the wind, dropped from the skies, from the top of this ancient tree.

A rush of gold caught her eye and she froze, praying that _he _hadn't found her hiding place. The place she came to contemplate _him. _

She took hold of the gold, which turned out to be a particularly beautiful leaf, and turned it over in her hand, tracing the patterns in it's papery skin.

The gold reminded her so much of him, his passion for life and the love that filtered through his eyes with every breath he took, the love for everything he looked at, everything he could see, feel and hear. Everything that was there.

She had once wondered if he was un-capable of love, she had asked him.

"_Do you hate anything, Merlin? Anything in the world, that you hate?"_

_He looked at her his eyes flashing gold slightly and the mirror cracked before he caught himself and gained control again. "Nimeuh." _

_That name had caused such a strong reaction with in him, and she didn't even know who the woman was._

The gold, she had realised, rose up whenever he was happy, sad or angry. It was a part of him that she had fallen hard for, a part that she craved to see, no matter why it was there.

She had seen him in a rage, destroying every material thing he came across, Morgana and Arthur struck still with what they were seeing. She was transfixed though, those gold eyes looked out of him fiercely, the rage of a beast barely controlled glared at the world.

The gold eyes had dimmed and she had mourned them, while his blue eyes glimmered at her, she stared in to his soul. They were lost in their own world, far away from the repressing walls of Camelot, with it's rules and laws.

They were magic, like the leaf in her hand. They were golden.

For that split second, their souls were joined.

Throwing the leaf in to the air she leaped to her feet and ran through the long grass as if she were a young girl again, and in the tree's blue eyes shimmered gold as they watched her playing in the grass.

**AN- Even the computer felt disgusted at me for writing this! The keyboard refused to co-operate! I was going to make it longer, but this just seemed a fitting end to it. I suppose it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be… But, the Merlin/Morgana ship needs me. It's seriously low on members =(**


	12. Misconceptions of Clarity

**AN- Wow, I'm on a roll! This is… the third today? I am feeling very good! Yay! Though I need to type up one I have in a notebook… =) Gwen/Arthur, hopefully (If I can manage it) No Merlin/Morgana… No Merlin/ANYONE! Just pure, annoying, un-suited Arthur/Gwen. (Sigh, no. I don't particularly like that pairing either… I personally like the idea of Arthur/Sofia… It's a long story… Sofia turns good… and… well… Gwen should go live in Ealdor with Will who miraculously comes back to life… Hey the Old Religion owes Merlin! He should sue for… I don't know… Something official sounding I guess.)**

Merlins eyes rested on Guinevere as the vows were exchanged, there was something hidden in her eyes, something that wasn't truthful, something that wasn't wholly behind this.

She glanced at Lancelot, Arthur's best man who looked uncomfortable for a reason Merlin couldn't quite fathom.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining lightly, the wind like a breath on your skin, not quite strong enough to move a piece of paper, yet enough to be felt.

Guinevere could feel his eyes on her, and for a reason he couldn't quite grasp she mouthed 'Sorry' to him, her eyes full of sorrow, a ring newly on her finger, a queen she now was.

As they made their speeches he could feel clarity a millimetre away from his grasp, reasoning just out of reach, explanation teasingly close.

When Lancelot made his speech, it came clearly. When Lancelot laid his eyes on Guinevere and kept them there, and gave his speech solely on how lucky Arthur was, Merlin could see.

It wasn't a triumphant moment, in fact there was no slow motion, there was no silence, there was just clarity.

That's the misconceptions of clarity, sometimes it's better to have your vision clouded.

**AN- It's short, I know, but it wouldn't **_**work **_**if I tried it longer. It just wouldn't work. **


	13. A New Love

**AN- Notebook one-shot!**

**Original AN-**

**Okay listening to Swing Swing byt the All American Rejects while pondering Gwen/Arthur, Gwen/Merlin, Merlin/Morgana and Gwen/Lancelot was not my best idea, I admit. These rabid plot bunnies have turned black and have red eyed and are attempting to take over my life.**

**Luckily I have brown bread… Brown bread… **_**For my BREAD-GUN!**_

**Lol. Eddie Izzard…**

Small raindrops hammered heavily on to the courtyard, where Merlin sat against the fountain smiling to himself, remembering Gwen's short break-up speech.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They had been sitting at the edge of a nearby lake._

"_Merlin?"_

_He looked at her expectantly. He had planned it perfectly this time, she __had __to break up with him this time, otherwise he was going to do it, and that could be messy._

"_I'mSorryI'mBreakingUpWithYou!"_

_With that she jumped up abruptly and ran through the forest, presumably to Arthur's waiting arms._

_Smiling, Merlin walked away and back to Camelot to hear Arthur's side of the story._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Morgana stepped out in to the courtyard, Merlins on acknowledgement the stopping of the rain, she joined him at the foot of the fountain.

She rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Merlin. It came as a shock to all of us, none of us could have imagined-"

Merlin laughed loudly, startling her, "Yes you did, everyone did. We all knew it, well at least _I've _known all along."

The raven-haired woman smiled shrewdly, "You meddling old man." His eyes flashed a brilliant gold for a second before the autumn leaves, of which littered the ground around them, lifted and danced in the non-existent wind. "You can't keep it from Arthur forever, Mer, look at me!" She grabbed his chin and yanked his head around to face her, "You're going to have to tell him eventually."

He chuckled and tugged a hand through his hair, "Well now isn't eventually, and anyway, I'm only 11 days older than you!"

"That's still old," she told him cheekily, earning a glare and a small shove, "Seriously though, how old are you really?"

He went to retort so she rested a finger against his lips, "Not in years- It's experience that ages a man, Mer. How many deaths have you seen, lives saves… Suffering caused?"

He looked her in the eye then, and the raw power almost overwhelmed her, his entire being laid out in front of her, his determination and strength shining out, showing his true self for the first time.

"Too many." He whispered, and his lips sought hers. The desperation and longing shared with each other as they roamed each other's mouths.

As they pulled apart, dawn broke and Morgana laughed.

A new dawn, a new love, and a new start.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Arthur's bedchambers, Gwen looked out longingly Morgana and Merlin's kiss ended. Her true love had moved on already.

Sighing heavily, she turned to her discarded dress on the floor and got dressed.

Lancelot wanted to meet with her in an hour.

Arthur couldn't make up for Merlin, but Arthur and Lancelot together might.

_Who am I kidding? No-one can replace Merlin he will always hold my heart._

**AN- DONE! TADA! Whoot! So this is the… 5****th**** chapter today?!?!?**


End file.
